Naruto of The Sakurasou
by podolan
Summary: Tipe penghuni Sakurasou Kanda : Normal jin : Playboy Natsu : Extrovert Chihiro : Jomblo Misaki : Alien Naruto : Hikikomori WHAAAT? Baca aja deh, hehe. T for kiss


Naruto Of The Sakurasou

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Tanpa banya cingcong kita sambut fic ini! (dor!)

RnR

Sorata Pov

"Aku bosan." hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini.

'entah siapa yang harus aku salah atas kebosananku ini.'

suasana di kelas sangat sepi, padahal ada banyak orang dalam kelas ini, aku hanya memandangi jendela sampai...

Doooong!

"mmeeeoooowwww" ngeongan kucing terdengar, dan aku hanya bisa melihat pantat kucing yang berwarna putih polos.

"pantat kucing di pagi hari? Masa mudaku kenapa kau kau begitu kejam!"

aku yang tadi dalam posisi bersandar di ranjang pun langsung berbalik. Tiba tiba aku melihat pantat wanita (yang cukup montok).

Aku tersentak, dan kemudian menendang ranjangku dan tersungkur kebelakang.

'Bokong wanita dipagi hari? Disini pasti ada yang tak beres!'

Kemudian aku berdiri, dan membuka gorden kamarku.

"Misaki-senpai ayo cepat... Senpai! Cepat bangun! Aku bisa melihat celana dalammu darisini!" Aku merasakan kedua pipiku memerah, aku menutup sebagian mataku dan sebagian lagi kubiarkan untuk menikmati berkah dari tuhan.

"Cita citaku saat ini adalah menjadi ibu rumah tangga!" katanya dengan ceria.

"Senpai jangan mengigau! Kau masih bermimpi." responku.

"Selamat pagi sayang, kau sudah pulang?" katanya.

Responku hanya diam, aku terlalu ngantuk untuk merespon, aku hanya berjalan ke arah lemari. Aku membuka lemari tersebut dan mengambil baju seragamku, tiba tiba aku merasakan dua buah benda yang empuk dan kenyal di punggungku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sayang? Handuk? Pergi ke toilet? Sarapan?" Tanya Misaki-senpai padaku.

"Senpai apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat pergi! Aku mau mandi! Lagipula sekarang kan hari sekolah!" teriakku padanya.

"Yosshaa! Sudah diputuskan! Mari kita main game!" respon macam apa itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Ayo kouhai-kun! Kita main game! Bagaimana kalau setiap kau menang 1 ronde aku akan membuka pakaianku! Itu menjaga agar matamu tetap sehat lho!" jawabnya.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku memerah, perempuan macam apa dia? Gila! Lagipula, aku tak akan pernah menang main game dengannya!

Kemudian aku berlari keluar dari kamarku, sambil membawa baju, dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Jangan lari dariku kouhai-kun! Aku akan menjadikanmu seorang lelaki! Kau tak akan pernah bisa kabur dari rantai hawa nafsu!" Teriaknya.

Untung saja aku sudah ada dalam kamar mandi.

Time skip 30 menit

Aku sudah berseragam lengkap, aku hampir lupa untuk sarapan, aku menuju ke ruang makan tiba tiba.

Braak!

Pintu sebelum masuk ke ruang makan terbuka begitu kerasnya, aku sangat kaget! Aku sampai terjatuh.

Dari pintu itu menampakkan seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunan yang memakai blazzer berwarna ungu, dan kelihatan dengan sangat jelas kalau pakaian dalam yang ia pakai bermotif totol totol, dan dengan niat yang sangat jelas orang orang akan langsung tau kalau dia berniat memamerkan belahan dadanya.

"Chi-Chihiro-sensei! Kau akan memakai baju itu kesekolahan? Apa yang ada difikiranmu?"

Aku bertanya padanya.

"Hei hei, tentu saja aku akan memakai pakaian ini, sekarang kan upacara penerimaan murid baru" jawabnya enteng.

"Kau berniat untuk 'menarik' murid baru?" Tanyaku shock.

Duak!

Dia menjitakku, sangat keras!

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku hanya berharap kalau ada ayah lajang yang kaya!" timpalnya enteng, " Sorata, ini." katanya sambil memberikanku sekotak perkakas, "Perbaiki plang Sakurasou yang ada di depan itu!" perintahnya.

Aku hanya sweatdrop.

Time skip

(still) Sorata Pov

Tok Tok Tok

'Dasar wanita malas! Kenapa harus aku disuruh? Tidak yang lain saja!' aku terus menggerutu tak jelas.

Tanganku sudah panas, begitupun telingaku, daritadi aku mendengar bisikan orang orang. Mereka terus bicara akan hal yang sama, Sakurasou. Itulah topik yang mereka gosipkan daritadi.

Sakurasou adalah sebuah asrama, asrama yang diperuntukkan orang yang bermasalah! Bukan harfiah dalam kelakuan! Tapi dalam hal kejiwaan!

Braak!

Suara jendela yang dibuka dengan paksa! Dengan refleks aku melihat ke atas. Aku melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang menggunakan seragam. Tiba tiba dia berteriak.

"Kouhai-kun, aku terlihat sangat cantik ketika aku telanjang!" Dia berteriak begitu lepas tanpa rasa malu. Aku melakukan facepalm, perempuan macam apa dia? Entah kenapa gema teriakannya terasa sangat keras.

Mendadak orang yang sedang berjalan pun, melihat ke arah kami.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, yang pasti ini terasa sangat memalukan!

Gelombang nya masih belum selesai!

"Kouhai-kun! Mari kita terbang bersama ke dunia hawa nafsu!" Teriaknya.

Facepalm!

"Hawa nafsu!" Orang - orang disekitarku berseru. Hancur sudah hidupku!

Perempuan gilla itu bernama kamiigusa misaki!

(nama : kamiigusa misaki

Tinggi : 156 cm

Berat : 46 Kg

BWH : 87-56-75

Penghuni kamar no : 201

Kelas : 3

Umur : 18

Tipe : Alien)

"Kamiigusa-senpai kau jangan teriak teriak seperti itu! Kau mengganggu tidurku! Ah! Kanda-san! Lama tidak bertemu!" Sapa lelaki yang keluar dari pintu.

"Natsu, kita baru tidak bertemu selama 10 jam!" kataku sambil sweatdrop.

"Eh? Benarkah? Eh Ano Kanda-san." Kata natsu.

"Eh? Ada apa Natsu? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanyaku.

"Iya, apa semalam kau bergulat 'Hawa Nafsu dengan Kamiigusa-senpai?" Tanyanya padaku.

(Nama : Natsu Dragneel

Tinggi : 170 cm

Berat : 75 Kg

Penghuni kamar No : 104

Kelas : 2

Umur : 17

Tipe : Extrovert)

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku shock, aku belum siap untuk menjawabnya.

Brruummm

Dengan banyaknya kebisingan ini aku tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil di belakangku, pintu mobil terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki.

"Hoo, sekarang Natsu dan Sorata sudah dewasa huh? Dan Natsu apa benar kalau Sorata memang sudah melakukan gulat 'Hawa Nafsu' dengan misaki?" Situasi rupanya makin menggila dengan kedatangannya.

"Ah, Jin-senpai kau sehat? Aku sangat lapar, biasanya makanan buatanmu sangat enak!" Seru Natsu.

(Nama : Mitaka Jin

Tinggi : 178 cm

Berat : 65 Kg

Penghuni kamar No : 102

Umur : 18

Tipe : Playboy)

"Eh? Benarkah itu Natsu?" Jin tiba tiba berbalik dan berjalan ke arah mobil.

"Hati-hati dijalan, sayang." Katanya sambil mencium wanita yang ada di mobil, Dia masih SMA tapi kelakuan seperti Maharaja!

"Ah, mari kita lihat daftar kencan ku. Besok bersama si Ratu pembalap, Lalu esok harinya dengan Rumi-san setelah ia pulang dari bulan madu" katanya.

"Bahkan wanita yang sudah menikah?" Kata orang di sekeliling kami yang rupanya masih ada disini.

Ring ring ring

tiba tiba aku mendapat pesan, aku membuka pesan itu, dan pesan itu menampakkan anak perempuan yang berpakaian maid dan di belakangnya terdapat kabel USB.

Dari : Maid-chan

Subjek : Berisik!

Isi : Aku mohon hentikan kebisingan ini, Naruto-sama sedang mengerjakan middleware dari PT. S untuk mengkompresi audio, jadi maafkan aku tapi, jika kau masih berisik aku akan memberimu virus - salam Maid yang sekaligus menjadi sekretaris Naruto sama.

"Virus? Apa apaan ini! Yang berisik kan bukan aku!" dan aku menyadari kalau rupanya tak ada siapa siapa lagi disini.

(Nama : Naruto Uzumaki

Tinggi : 166 cm

Berat : 51 Kg

Penghuni kamar No : 102

Umur : 17 Tahun

Tipe : hikikomori(1)

Kelas : 3)

'Sialan mereka semua' itu yang ada difikiranku.

"Bagaimana sorata? Kau sudah selesai?" Chihiro-sensei bertanya padaku.

"Belum, sebab asrama ini terlalu berisik!" kataku ketus.

(Nama : sengoku chihiro

Tinggi : 172

Berat : 62

Umur : 29 tahun lebih 15 bulan

Pekerjaan : Guru Kesenian

Penghuni kamar No : 100

Tipe : Jomblo)

"Huh? Benarkah?" Katanya dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan "Aah, Sorata, jangan sampai telat ya!" Katanya enteng.

"KAU YANG MEMBUATKU TELAT!" Teriakku

(Nama : Sorata Kanda

Tinggi : 168

Berat : 60

Umur : 17

Penghuni kamar No : 101

Kelas : 2

Tipe : Normal)

Ya, Sakurasou memang asrama, asrama untuk orang yang bermasalah dalam bidang psikologis dengan kata lain.

RUMAH SAKIT JIWA!

Bersambung!

Sekian chapter pertama dari fic Naruto Of The Sakurasou ini! Untuk tokoh bisa agan cari di google (males menjelaskan).

Terima kasih pada jangkrik (hewan beneran lho) yang punya suara indah dan menemani malam saya, juga kepada ibu, bapak, kakak.

Dan selamat jumpa lagi!

RnR


End file.
